


Birthday Celebration

by NaturalMiamiMinds77



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Birthday Smut, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalMiamiMinds77/pseuds/NaturalMiamiMinds77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adam's birthday, Blake, and Usher help make it unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Celebration

Adam was in the bath waiting for Blake, and Usher to get there. It was Adam's birthday, and Blake told him that he had a surprise for him. Adam could only imagine what that surprise was.

"Do you pour a little something on the rocks?   
Slide down the hallway in your socks?   
When you undress, do you leave a path?   
Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath?"

Blake's song "Who Are You When I'm Not Looking" blared from the radio on the sink. 

"Yes I do sink my nose in a bubble bath." Adam blew bubbles away from his face.

"Enjoying my music?" Blake questioned from the doorway. "Also I would love to see you slide down the hallway in socks, wear only a white button-down shirt, and underwear. Well you can go with underwear, or no underwear. I'd really like the no underwear option though." Blake smirked.

"Blake!" Adam splashed water from the tub. "I thought you wasn't supposed to be home for a while." He blushed.

"Haha! You're cleaning this water up, because I'm sure as hell not." Blake laughed his famous laugh. "What not happy to see me?" Blake pouted.

"Of course I'm happy to see you." Adam grinned, standing up to hug Blake. Displaying everything his mother gave him, with soap sods on them.

"Ahh, Adam!" Blake shouted.

"Yes, do you need something?" Adam asked being the smartass he is.

"Yeah, new clothes!" Blake smacked Adam's butt as he walked by, earing a yelp from the smaller man.

As Adam was about to get dressed, he was tackled onto the bed. Light kisses were placed on his neck, until he finally rolled on his back. His attacker was Usher. Adam also noticed that candles were lit, which he didn't notice when he first came in the bedroom.

"What is going on?" Adam tried his best to talk right, while his neck was being devoured.

"Oh, just a little birthday celebration." Usher replied, kissing lower.

"Uuhh, well I'm trying to have a conversation, and where your mouth is headed, is not helpin'." Adam pulled Usher's hair to bring him up, which only resulted in both of his arms being held down above his head.

"Dammit Usher, woul-"

"Dammit Adam would you shut the hell up." Usher interrupted. "Because I know very well you want this." Usher proved his point by grinding his hips into Adam's, making Adam more hard than before.

"Well maybe I do, but still, it's rude to interrupted when someone is trying to talk." Adam raised his eyebrow.

"Call me Mr. Rude then." Usher remarked, capturing Adam's lips with his own.

"How about we get this party started!" Blake joined in, wearing only a cowboy hat, literally..

"Wow Cowboy!" Adam exclaimed. 

"I'm not the Cowboy tonight, you are." Blake placed the hat on Adam. "I hope you're good at riding horses." Blake nibbled Adam's ear.

"Oh fuck, Blake." Adam moaned

"Fuck? Yes please." Blake hovered over half of Adam, while Usher covered the other half.

 

Both Blake, and Usher kissed the side of Adam's neck, slowly, but surly making their way down to Adam's aching member. Blake was the first to take Adam in his mouth, then Usher. They went back an fourth, taking turns, teasing Adam, until Adam lost it. The duo quickened their speed, and this time, taking all of Adam in. Right before Adam finished, Blake, and Usher went up and down Adam's length at the same time, tongues on each side, flickering in every which direction.

"Ready for round two?" Usher asked breath hitched.

"Um, can, can we just rest a minute?" Adam said breathless.

"Nope!" Blake answered grabbing the lube, and pouring some on his fingers for the next event.

 

After prepping Adam, which he enjoyed, Blake turned the radio on. 

"If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony   
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it   
If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony   
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it"   
The "Pony" song by Ginuwine started playing, when Blake teasingly asked-

"Adam are you ready to ride my pony?"

"You kinky son of a bitch!" Adam yelped when Blake placed him on his rock hard member.

"Ride it!" Usher groaned in Adam's ear from behind.

Usher sucked, and bit Adam's shoulder, while he rode Blake, until he was close. Blake pulled Adam of before he finished, which made Adam whimper. It made Adam feel empty, he wasn't left with this feeling for long. This time he was on Usher, with Blake behind him.

"Mmm, Adam you're so tight." Usher panted, sinking his nails in Adam's hips.

"Ahh, uhh! Close!" Adam moved his hips for rapidly, wanting to feel more.

Adam collapsed on Usher's chest, some of the mess he made getting on him. Adam thought that was it, and he was about to thank them, until finger entered him once more. This time it was more than the last time.

"We're going to try something different."   
Was all Blake said, when he put his member in Adam for the second time that night, along with some fingers. Adam didn't have a chance to get a word. It was at that time when Usher joined Blake inside Adam. Adam's body went into convulsions of pleasure. After Adam got used to both inside him, he urged them to move. Adam turned into a animal, just like his song. Hips thrusting wildly, sweat dripping from body to body, with moans an groans of pleasure filled the room. Everything became nice and slow after a while. While Blake, and Usher finished for the first time that night, Adam finished his third time.  
Finding his voice Adam said sleepily-

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"That was the whole point." Usher cracked.

"Ursher, and I will run you a hot bath in the mornin', you will be okay." Blake slurred

"I better be, or it will be your ass next time." Adam curled into Blake's side, while pulling Usher to snuggle behind him. "Thanks you guys, this was the best present ever." He sighed.

"Don't mention it babe." Blake said.

"It was good for everyone." Usher chuckled.

"Mhm, love you all, goodnight." Adam was muffled by Blake's chest.

"Love you too." Blake, and Usher said simultaneously. Blake placed a kiss to Adam's forehead, while Usher placed one on his shoulder blade...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay what have I done! Some wanted a longer more, detailed fic. I'm not used to writing these kinds of details, if you catch my drift. So I used different words for such things, because I'm not too comfortable writing that. Sorry. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, I have to admit it was kind of fun to write. Feedback would be nice, thanks!


End file.
